monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bull T. rex (Jurassic Park III)
An adult male Tyrannosaurus rex appears as a minor antagonist in Jurassic Park III, the third installment in the Jurassic Park series and the first to not be based on a Michael Crichton novel. He fights the Spinosaurus, but gets ultimately defeated by it. History Creation It has not been confirmed if this individual was one of the original 7, and later 6 Tyrannosaurus that were cloned by InGen scientists in their compound of Isla Sorna or if he was an offspring of a mated couple after. It is possible that he was born before 1997 because of the Gene Guard Act enforcing the strict prohibition of further prehistoric animal cloning after the San Diego Incident that occurred that same year. Role in the Film During the 2001 Isla Sorna Incident, a 12-year old boy/dinosaur enthusiast named Eric Kirby was stranded in the island and collected Tyrannosaurus rex urine. However, it is unkown how did he collect T. rex urine. After Dr. Alan Grant and the group (two of the members are Eric Kirby's parents, Paul and Amanda) manage to escape from a Spinosaurus, a bull Tyrannosaurus sees them while eating the carcass from a Parasaurolophus that was already dead. Grant tells the group to "not move a muscle", but after the rex roars, they run away from him. Grant runs away from the rex too and he and the group come across the Spinosaurus again. While the others manage to find places to hide from these two theropods, Grant gets stuck in a ditch between two fallen logs as the T. rex and Spino fight. The bull T. rex starts biting the Spino's neck, but doesn't kill it and as he's about to win, he head-butts the Spinosaurus. This causes the Spinosaurus to bite his neck and break it, ultimately killing the supposed king of the dinosaurs while Grant manages to escape along with the others. As the group leaves, the Spinosaurus triumphantly claims the bull Tyrannosaur's carcass by roaring. Gallery Images Spinosaurus T rex size comparison JP3.png|Size comparison between the Tyrannosaurus bull and the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III. Videos Jurassic Park 3 (3 10) Movie CLIP - Spinosaurus vs. T-Rex (2001) HD Trivia *Despite being referred to as a "full-grown bull Tyrannosaurus" in the film's script, the bull T. rex from JP3 stood 14.5 feet (4.4 meters) tall at the head and measured 37 feet (11.3 meters) long, making him the smallest out of all the adult T. rexes in the Jurassic Park franchise. *Some Jurassic Park fans speculate that this individual is the baby Tyrannosaurus named Junior from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. However, this is not true since Junior hunted for his meal just like his parents while this T. rex was a scavenger, not a predator. Dr. Jack Horner, who worked on the film, said in the behinds the scenes piece "Dinosaurs of Jurassic Park III, "My hypothesis is that T-Rex was actually a scavenger... rather an a killer... rather than a predator... and we see that in this movie more than we see it in the other ones". **This quote ultimately confirms that the male Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III was a scavenger, not a hunter. **Proof that this individual T. rex is not Junior from The Lost Word, is that Junior had a greenish-brown color scheme (a mixture of the colors of his parents) while the bull T. rex from Jurassic Park III had a yellowish-green color scheme. Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Prehistoric Monsters Category:Neutral monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Mute Category:T-Rex Category:Universal monsters